Behind My Eyes
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Under the orders of Mr. Uzumaki, Kiba buys a girl from a human auction. She keeps her eyes and mouth shut, not seeming to trust anyone. But when Kiba saves her from being killed by Naruto, will she start to warm up to him? Or will a three year promise made to her father destroy the normal life she just got? Rated T for language and mild violence. KibaHina.
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Started

**I Don't Own Naruto! I Sure Wish I Did!**

**Behind Closed Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Where It All Started**

When Hyuuga Hinata woke up, she found her hands and feet bound together, and immediately shut her eyes tight. Two pairs of feet walked up to the girl who was faking sleep; her chest slowly rising and falling. A hand was put on her shoulder.

"So this is the girl you take such pride in, Hiashi?"

"Not even close. Her sister is much better than she is. Hanabi will an excellent clan leader."

"What do you want her starting price to be?"

"Hmm. One thousand. But don't sell her for anything less than forty."

"Yes sir Hiashi-san." As the first pair of feet walking away, the second stood her up.

"Listen Hinata, you have to make me a lot of money, got it?" The girl shook her head as the chakra binding ropes were cut off her hands and feet.

"What happens if I run away?"

"There will be people set up everywhere. There's no way you could escape this auction house. Oh for the love of Kami, open your eyes! I know about your Byakugan, but the bidders don't. So, you have to make an impression without using your eyes, got it?" The nineteen year old opened her eyes to stare at her ex-fiancé, staring down at her with cold, dark eyes. He wasn't even a Hyuuga, but a clan from Suna of equal respect. She hated being in his company, as he smelled like old cigars and shrimp, both things Hinata couldn't stand.

"I understand. Now please, leave me alone." The man walked away as the girl began looking around the room. She was in an empty auction room, with a few other girls who didn't look like they were worthy to be in the presence of a Hyuuga, but then again, she probably looked as bad as they did.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Inuzuka Kiba was standing next to a guard at the door, with a million in his pocket. **(I don't know what kind of money they're using, so just make one up) **He was bribing the guard to show him pictures of the girls in the auction, which he quickly took pictures of and sent them to his boss, Uzumaki Naruto, who after inheriting the Uzumaki fortune, which was about 12 billion, became an obnoxious prick, who buys girls from human auctions, and usually ends up killing them because they aren't what he wanted. The text Kiba got back after sending his boss the pictures was:

Kiba,

Good Job! Bid on numbers 2, 6, 4, 19, and 30.  
But mostly on 30.  
Naruto

_Great. Now girl 30 is going to get killed. _Kiba thought, staring at the picture of girl #30. She was a very pretty girl, with long black hair and a very pretty complexion. The only problem was, she didn't have her eyes open. _Naruto's not gonna like this. If she doesn't open her eyes, she's not leaving that complex alive. _Inner Kiba came out.

"What are we going to do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know you're sick of burying twenty year old girls in that little cemetery in the backyard. Let's bid it all on 30 and then let's save her life."  
"Now how exactly are we going to do that?"  
"I don't know, think of something!" _Useless inner self._ Kiba shrugged as the man opened the doors to the auction house.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Hinata sat and waited patiently for her turn. She could hear the other girls being sold. A girl named Sakura to the famous Uchiha Clan, a girl named Ino to be used as an ANBU sex toy, and so on. Finally, her turn was called.

"Finally, we have girl number thirty! Bidding starts at a thousand!" Shrieked her ex-fiancé loudly. Almost immediately, the bid went from one thousand, to fifty thousand. But the auction house fell silent when a man in the back screamed,

"UZUMAKI NARUTO BIDS ONE MILLION!" Nobody put up another bid, as they knew they would lose.  
"Umm. Okay! Sold, to the man bidding for Uzumaki Naruto!" The girls head shot up. _Somebody's bidding a million on me? Why? I'm not that amazing! _She thought. The man went over to her and untied her hands and feet.

"Good job, kid. You made me an ass-load of money." He said, cigar/shrimp breath blowing in Hinata's face. Kiba walked up onstage to take the girl.

"Why are you wearing that? A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be wearing something like that!" He walked in front of her, so she opened her eyes. The man in front of her was certainly NOT Uzumaki Naruto. If anything, he was the exact opposite of Uzumaki Naruto. Brown, shaggy hair, a black leather jacket and a voice that didn't say, **Hello! Nice to meet you! Dattebayo!** _Naruto would never wear leather. _She thought. The man also smelled like dog. She breathed in his smell and thought. _Mm. He smells just like Ki- What am I thinking? Kiba is a part of my past. He isn't here now. Just forget about him already! _

"Let's take you shopping!" Her head lifted up, her eyes closed.  
"For crying out loud, at least SAY something!" The girl sighed.  
"Sh-shopping would b-be n-n-nice." The boy sighed.  
"Boy, Naruto's not gonna like you."  
"W-why not?" The girl said, sounding offended that Naruto would hate her that much.  
"Because you're too quiet, you won't open your eyes, and you have a stutter." _Just like Hina- NO! I'm not going to let myself think that __**this**__ girl is Hyuuga Hinata! Hinata wouldn't grow her hair out to save her life!  
_"R-right. I-I'll work o-on it."  
"But listen. You can forget your stutter around me. I'm a nice guy. It's just that I needed money, so I took this job. It's pretty high-paying, so I got enough money for this!"  
"What is it?"  
"Hold out your hand." She did so and found her fingers wrapping themselves around a diamond ring. The diamond was at least 3 karats and felt expensive.  
"Who's this for?"  
"A girl I fell in love with in high school. You know what, it doesn't matter. She's been gone for so long; I doubt she remembers me anyway." He put the ring back in his wallet and said,

"Let's get you some new clothes." He walked her into a store and said,

"I'll be over here, if you find something you like, call me over and try it on."  
"Th-thank you." Kiba nodded and Hinata walked over to some sweatpants.  
"Okay, no."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're going to meet Uzumaki Naruto. You have to look nice. Here's the rack of party dresses. Look through these instead." Hinata sighed and moved her hair away from her face, not that it mattered. She opened her eyes just enough to see the dresses. After picking through them for size and color and design, she found the perfect one.

"I found one." The boy stood up and walked over to her. She held up the dress and said,

"Will Naruto like this one?" He looked it over.  
"Umm, go try it on. Then we'll see." He said. The girl turned around and opened her eyes a little, looking for the dressing rooms. When she finally found them, she walked in, slipped off her clothes and put the dress on.

"I-I'm ready."  
"Okay. C'mon out." The girl walked out of the dressing room, and Kiba's nose started bleeding. The dress Hinata picked out was a light violet color, with sparkles and a_ very_ low v-neck. The dress dipped down in the back, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. She went over to the shoe rack and pulled out a matching pair of heels and went to the jewelry and put on small silver hoops, a small silver bracelet and pulled her hair back to reveal the Hyuuga Diamond. A beautiful diamond necklace that shimmered in the light. She only hoped the boy wouldn't recognize it.

"W-wow. You look amazing."  
"I'm glad you like it. Will you buy this for me?"  
"Sure. But that necklace has to stay. It looks WAY to expensive."  
"Fine." She put the necklace down in the dressing room as she put her regular clothes back on. She then picked the necklace back up and inserted it in the space between her breasts. _The one good thing about having huge boobs._ She thought as she walked out of the dressing room, the boy standing at the register, paying for her dress, shoes, and bracelet.

"Alright, that'll be 430.56." Kiba handed her a card, not seeing the girl he just bought behind him.  
"Thank you, come again!"  
"I'm positive I will." He said, grabbing the girl by the hand and dragging her away from the nail polish she was admiring. A steady blush washed over the girl's cheeks as she realized that she was holding hands with the boy that bought her.

"Alright. Do you want to tell me your name?"  
"No."  
"Okay. Can I give you a name then?"  
"Please do."  
"Okay. How about Miki?"  
"M-Miki?"  
"Yeah! Beautiful Princess! You're just a beautiful as any princess, so that's your new name."  
"O-okay." She said, red appearing on her pale cheeks_. Beautiful princess? He thinks I'm worthy of a name like that? How sweet. Kiba would call me th- Again with Kiba! My god!_ She thought, smacking her forehead. _I have to get over him! I'm never going to see him again, so why both-_ **OOF! **She thought as she crashed into somebody.

"Oh, sorry Miki, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Well, y-you did!" "Like I said, I'm sorry! Anyway, you need to go into this bathroom, wash up, and put all this stuff on. Got it?"  
"Yup." She said, activating Byakugan enough to find where the bag was without a lot of the lines that come to her face. There were only two. She grabbed the bag, turned around and opened her eyes, finding her way to the bathroom.

When she got in the bathroom, she realized that she wasn't at the mall. She was in somebody's actual bathroom! _Can he use Teleportation jutsu?_ She thought. After thinking for a minute, she shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror. She had lost at least five pounds and was covered in dirt. She climbed in the shower and washed all the dirt off her and washed the grease out of her hair. She climbed out and wrapped the towel around her. _That's much better. _She thought, picking up the necklace and her wallet off the bathroom counter. And putting the necklace on. She wrapped her wallet in her other clothes and started pulling on the dress. After she had her dress, shoes and jewelry on, she started doing her hair. A small knock came from the door.

"W-who is it?"  
"H-h-house cl-cleaning."  
"Come in." The knob turned and a little girl about seven walked in.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Ohayashi Tamaki. W-who are you?"  
"As far as you or anybody else is concerned my name is Miki."  
"You have very pretty eyes, Hyuuga Miki." Hinata's eyes slammed shut as she turned to the girl.  
"Nobody here can know of my Hyuuga blood. I'm Miki, and that is it. Understand?"  
"Of course. Your secret is safe with me." Hinata rubbed the girl's head.  
"Your name isn't Miki, is it?"  
"No. But that is what you will call me."  
"Okay. Would you like some help with your hair, Ms. Miki?"  
"That'd be great, thank you." The little girl set down the fresh towel, wiped off the mirror, wiped up the water on the floor, and said,  
"How would you like your hair, Ms. Miki?"

_**Okay! There's the end of chapter one! R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mr Uzumaki

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. (Disclaimers Suck.)

Behind My Eyes

Chapter 2

Meeting Mr. Uzumaki

_**Hey everybody! Thanks to those of you who have read my story, and here's a new chapter. Finally. It's been quite a while since I put up chapter 1 hasn't it? Well, here's chapter 2, Enjoy!**_

When Tamaki was done with Hinata's hair, she said,  
"You can open your eyes Miss Miki." Hinata slowly opened her cream colored eyes and said,  
"Wow. It looks amazing. Arigato, Tamaki-chan." The little girl smiled. She had put up Miki's hair in a tight bun, with small pieces coming out every here and there to make it seem elegantly messy. She had found a tube of glittery lotion and had put some in Miki's hair to make it glimmer. To Tamaki, she had done a pretty good job.  
"It's no problem." She said, hopping down from her chair and putting back in the corner.  
"I'll be going now." Hinata said, putting the necklace on and sliding the bracelets on her wrists. Tamaki opened the door and Hinata activated enough Byakugan to see where she was going with her eyes closed. She walked over to the boy and said,

"I'm ready t-to m-meet Uzumaki-san." The boy looked up and said,  
"Wow. That looks amazing. Who did your hair?"  
"T-Tamaki-chan." Kiba smiled and said,  
"Well, she did a great job." He stood up, took 'Miki's' hand and walked her into a room.  
"I'll tell Naruto that you're ready to see him. You just sit there and do nothing." The girl nodded and Kiba walked away.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Kiba walked down the hall to a large game room where his boss was sitting on a card table waiting for his turn at pool. He was playing with several other aristocrats named Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and Sabaku no Gaara. Each of them had brought a girl with them. Gaara brought a small girl named Matsuri who was sitting talking next to Temari and Sakura who Shikamaru and Sasuke brought. Naruto looked at Kiba and said,

"What do you want?"  
"The girl you made me get is ready to meet you." Kiba said, scaling the room. Naruto stood up and said,  
"Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting for two long, now should I?" He said, walking over to Kiba and saying,  
"I have to go. I'll be back soon." Sasuke nodded and said,  
"We'll just stop the game for now. You can go meet this girl and we'll stay back and talk about the new company." Naruto nodded as he and Kiba walked out.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Hinata sat on a chair in the room the boy had led her to, her fingers wrapped around the Hyuuga Diamond. **I want to go home. **She thought. **I want to see Hanabi and Neji and even my stupid father again. I'd rather be anywhere but here. I'm sitting in the home of a man who murders girls if he doesn't like them and that boy said he wouldn't like me. **A few tears fell from the face of the Hyuugan princess. **N-no! I can't cry!** She thought, wiping away the tears. Her eyes opened and she looked around the room. It was a bland room, no windows and only one door. There were a few chairs placed here and there, and the walls were an egg shell blue. Her heart sank at the thought of there not being a window she could jump out of, or a secret door through which to leave. She looked at the door and saw the knob turning. She closed her eyes as a new voice said,

"I'm coming in."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"I'm coming in." Naruto said as he opened the door to the room where the girl Kiba was talking about was. Kiba followed closely behind him.  
"Is this her?" He said, looking at the girl sitting in the chair on the left.  
"Yes. That's girl number thirty. Says her name's Miki."  
"Miki? Alright." The blonde walked over to the girl.  
"Is your name Miki?" This girl did nothing more than nod at the question.  
"Awful quiet aren't we?" He said, rubbing his fingers on her cheek. Miki smiled. Naruto looked at her funny. Her eyes were closed.  
"Let me see your eyes." All he got was a shake of the girls head.  
"Let me see your eyes."  
"N-no." The girl said quietly. The man turned around, fury in his eyes.  
"You bought me another broken one!"  
"I-I swear she was fine an hour ago!" Kiba said, panicked. Naruto turned around and looked at the girl.  
"I'm going to ask one more time nicely. Let me see your goddamn eyes."  
"I-I'm sorry." The girl said, turning away from him. The man lifted his hand and slapped the girl across the face. She fell out of her chair. She lifted up her hands and blocked the next two punches. The third hit her square in the neck and sent blood shooting out of the girl's mouth. She coughed up some more blood and Naruto walked over with an old sword covered in dried blood.  
"You have been a bad girl." He said, swinging the sword right at her head. Kiba stepped in front of her and blocked the sword with another sword he'd found a minute later.  
"What are you doing?" Naruto screamed at him.  
"I can't sit down and watch as you kill ANOTHER girl!" Kiba yelled. Naruto moved back and said,  
"Fine. If you care about this girl _so_ much she can live with you."  
"B-but sir! You barely give me enough money to feed myself! I can't care for another person!"  
"Fine. I'll add a thousand to you monthly paycheck, which you will receive tomorrow. In the meantime, take this girl back to your house and NEVER let me see her again." Kiba nodded and grabbed Miki.

_**There's chapter 2, hope ya'll enjoyed it! It's very short, I know. I'll have another chapter up sometime soon. Idk when, but it will be up.**_


	3. Chapter 3: My Father's Decision

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_**Behind My Eyes **_

**Chapter 3- My Father's Decision**

**_Hey KibaHina fans! Here's chapter 3 of Behind My_****_Eyes! Now, a recap of what happened last chapter. Naruto almost killed Hinata or "Miki" remember?_**

_"I'm going to ask one more time nicely. Let me see your goddamn eyes."_  
_"I-I'm sorry." The girl said, turning away from him. The man lifted his hand and slapped the girl across the face. She fell out of her chair. She lifted up her hands and blocked the next two punches. The third hit her square in the neck and sent blood shooting out of the girl's mouth. She coughed up some more blood and Naruto walked over with an old sword covered in dried blood._  
_"You have been a bad girl." He said, swinging the sword right at her head. Kiba stepped in front of her and blocked the sword with another sword he'd found a minute earlier.  
I can't sit down and watch as you kill ANOTHER girl!" Kiba yelled. Naruto moved back and said,_  
_"Fine. If you care about this girl so much she can live with you."_  
_"B-but sir! You barely give me enough money to feed myself! I can't care for another person!"_  
_"Fine. I'll add a thousand to you monthly paycheck, which you will receive tomorrow. In the meantime, take this girl back to your house and NEVER let me see her again." Kiba nodded and grabbed Miki. _

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I TOLD you Naruto kills people if they don't do what he wants and you didn't do what he wants! You're lucky I saved you or you could've DIED."  
"Th-then why did you save me?" Hinata asked. The man was giving her a piggyback ride and couldn't see her eyes, so she opened them.  
"I saved you because you remind me of someone."  
"Who?" She asked.  
"My old friend from high school. You look a lot like her. But she was always chasing after Naruto, so I never got a chance to talk to her like I wanted." The man explained.  
"Oh! We're here." Hinata's eyes opened and she looked at the house. It reminded her of the servants courters at the Hyuuga household. It was small, had only six rooms and the whole place smelled like dogs. That didn't bother Hinata of course, ground up with Kiba- **GOD! I have to stop thinking about him!** Hinata thought viciously.  
"I know it isn't much, but it's got a room that only leaks in one place and a furnace, so I call I home, and I guess you do too." The man said, rubbing his hair with his hand.  
"Th-thank you. F-for saving me." Miki said quietly. Kiba smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"It's okay. You'll be safe here. Naruto wouldn't come here to save his life." A slow sigh broke through Miki's lips.  
"I have to get back to work, but I'll he home around seven o'clock and we can have dinner then." Kiba said, walking to the door. Miki nodded and said,  
"S-see you then." Kiba opened the door and left.

Hinata's eyes opened and she looked around.  
"Let's see what I can do about the roof." She pulled her cell phone out of her bra, the perfect place for hiding things, and looked for a good, come-any-time roofing company.  
The roofers were over in an hour. The clock said 3:28, so they had plenty of time to finish the roof. Hinata used her real name, and kept her eyes open. The roofers also put in new, brick siding to replace the rotting wood and the two windows that led to the outside were replaced. By the time it was 5:57, the outside of the house looked brand new.  
Hinata sighed as she went inside. The landscapers weren't due for three days and she had no idea where a good furniture/paintshop was around Naruto's mansion.  
She also wanted to break down some of the walls connecting the rooms and make the living room a little smaller, and the kitchen a little bigger. The appliances were outdated, so they'd need to be replaced, along with all of the pots, pans, dishes and silverware. The TV needed a cable package and just a new TV, and the house needed a computer and wi-fi. Of the six rooms, there was a kitchen, two bedrooms, a study, a living room, and a bathroom, not including the one connected to the man's room, making it seven rooms. She sighed.  
"I don't have enough money to pay for all of it with me, and don't know where a bank is around here. It'd be weird to ask him, but then again, he's going to wonder where I got the money to pay for all of the roofing and siding." She said. She had a strange habit of talking to herself, but it helped at times like this, when she had lots of mental planning to do. She was going to need to make a stop at the bank before the landscapers got here and she needed the yard to be mowed. She scribbled all of it down on a piece of paper she found in the kitchen and was also icing a bruise that she got when she slammed her shin on the coffee table, which needed to be stained and polished. She looked at the clock. 6:48.

"Perfect! That's just enough time for me to get settled in my new room!" She walked into her designated room and started moving furniture. The dresser went in the left wall, the man's clothes went on tiny part of her closet to make room for when she actually started having clothes. It took her about ten minutes to move everything, and to take a huge bag full of trash into the kitchen and set it next to the garbage can. She sat down at the kitchen table and heard,  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" outside. She opened the door and  
said, "Do you like it? I-I tried to k-keep the same c-colors as before."

Kiba sat gaping at the door.  
"This is amazing. Did you do all of this?!"  
"No. Llargo & Bro. Roofing Company did." Miki said nervously.  
"Well, this is amazing! I love it!"  
"Th-the landscapers will be here in three days and I need to get new furniture, computer, TV, wifi, blah, blah, blah." The raven haired girl said quietly.  
"How can you pay for this?!"  
"It's a long story."  
"I'm willing to hear it."  
"I-it doesn't matter." The girl said, turning her head away from Kiba.  
"Does it have something to do with the fact that your eyes are practically glued shut?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well, anyway, let's get some food in you. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks." Kiba stood up and walked over to the freezer and pulled out some frozen food.  
"It's not exactly king's food, but it'll do until I go shopping."  
"I-it's fine." Miki mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
Hinata's byakugan was activated a small amount so she could see the fork she was putting in her mouth.  
"So, Miki." The man started to say.  
"I like what you did to my house. It looks like people live here now. On the outside at least. This interior needs some work."  
"I'm w-working on it." Hinata said quietly, taking another bite.  
"So, d-do you want to b-be here when the landscapers come?"  
"No, I think you've got it."  
"Does any of the furniture in the house have significance to you?"  
"No."  
"I also need directions to the nearest bank."  
"Naruto had an ATM put in in his garage. If you can sneak in there, you can take up to thirty thousand out."  
"Thank you." Hinata said. **What is this? Is this was prison food tastes like?** She thought questioningly.  
"Do you have a name I could put the house under for when I start to break down the walls?"  
"Oh yeah! I haven't told you my name! I was so caught up in giving you your name and all these crazy repairs that I forgot." The man said with a laugh.  
"My name is Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba." Hinata froze. **KIBA?! What the ****_hell_**** is KIBA doing working for Naruto?!** Kiba set down his fork and said,  
"Are you done, Miki?"  
"Y-yeah." **Kiba... Kiba... Why him?!** Hinata's mind raced.  
"Your room is in he- oh, I see you've already started moving things. I'll drive you anywhere you wanna go to get clothes, furniture, things to put in here, yadda, yadda."  
"Th-thank you Kiba-kun. For everything." Hinata said, sitting down on her bed.  
She waited until she heard the door close to panic. Her eyes flew open and she paced back and forth, her mind thinking of repairs, appliances, and most of all, Kiba. The man she went to prom with, her first kiss, every important moment in Hinata's life usually had something to do with Kiba helping her to unsuccessfully make Naruto jealous. It never worked of course, Naruto being dumb as a brick, but Hinata always had fun when she was around Kiba. She thought back to the ring he had put in her hand, intending to give it to her, not Miki, after high school. A shallow breath escaped her lips and her fingers touched her forehead. Kiba...

**~~~~The Next Morning~~~~ **  
**(Hinata's POV)**

The next morning, Kiba left for work at five am, claiming he had to make Naruto breakfast at six and wake him up at six fifteen, so I got right to work. I called the Grantz Family Floor Recreaters and and they were over in an hour, tearing out the walls and removing everything in the house.  
"I want the kitchen to be the third biggest room in the house. The first will be the master bedroom and the second will be the living room. The bathroom can stay as it is and the office and second bedroom can get a little smaller, but mostly the office because I live in that second bedroom."  
"Yes, ma'am." After about five hours of giving directions to the men, I told them that they should take all of the furniture and burn it because it was all junk. The other people were here with the new kitchen and it took me less then twenty minutes to get four hundred thousand out of he ATM in Naruto's garage.  
"I'll go furniture shopping later, but right now I have to go grocery shopping."

After an hour and a half of that, I came home and started dinner because the meat needed to simmer for another three hours before I could even dream of cooking it. The only furniture in the house was the kitchen full of appliances, so Kiba would be surprised when he got back. A knock came a the door and three men said,  
"We're here to replace the bathrooms." It took an hour for them to do that and both bathrooms looked amazing when they were done. They showed me how everything worked, too. An hour later, the clock said, 3:57 and I began making dinner, because it took three hours to cook the meat, so it'd be ready when Kiba got back.  
After finishing dinner and putting the meat in the oven, I plopped down against the wall. Another knock came to the door.** That's weird****_._** I thought.** I don't remember calling anybody else today. I'm getting furniture put in tomorrow and the landscapers won't be here for two more days. **

I walked over to the door and opened it, finding my father, Hyuuga Hiashi standing at the door.  
"Ch-chichioya."  
"You have a very nice... shack."  
"Thank you. I paid for it with your money."  
"Look. You have two more months to get settled down and married so you can continue the Hyuuga clan, or I'm demoting you!"  
"Chichioya, I'm perfectly capable of living on my own. I'm very close to the man who works for Uzumaki Naruto, I think I'll be fine." I said, crossing my arms and neglecting to say that Naruto cursed my very being.  
"Very well. You have two months to at least get engaged."  
"Goodbye, chichioya. I have famous Hyuuga Bean Rolls to make." I slammed the door in my father's face and sighed. Finally, I had a place to stay, and my stupid father was ruining that too. I thought I had already been kicked out of the Hyuuga clan when my father put me up for auction, but apparently not.  
"I'm baaack!" Kiba's voice rang from outside.  
"W-welcome back." I said.  
"So, what's that sm- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL MY FURNITURE?!"  
"I burned it. You said it was junk. By the way, you need to drive me to the furniture store tomorrow. And Best Buy. And the place that sells furnaces and air conditioners. It's September, you at LEAST need a furnace." Kiba sighed and I turned around.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour. You came home earlier than I expected. Why don't you go check out the new bathrooms and larger bedroom? I also got paint for the walls ordered and that will be here tomorrow, but we have to put it on ourselves."  
"This looks really nice!"  
"Thanks. I knew- I mean, hoped you'd like it." I bit my tongue. Letting Kiba know who I was could lead to something bad.  
"So, why're you doing all of this?"  
"Because I want to."  
"Really? Well, thanks anyway."  
"WHERE'S MY TV?!"  
"I burned all the electronics, too. We're getting those replaced tomorrow, too. You just have to take me to a store, leave, and let me take care of it."  
"Okay. Well, is dinner ready yet?"  
"Yup." I said, setting down a few plates.

There's chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4: My New Life, My Own

**I don't own Naruto **

**Behind My Eyes **

**Chapter 4: My New Life, My Own Life**

**_ Here's chapter 4! Please R&R! Recap of chapter 3! Also, thumbs up if you got that Llargo and Grantz were the last names of characters in Bleach!_**

_"Dinner will be ready in a half hour. You came home earlier than I expected. Why don't you go check out the new bathrooms and larger bedroom? I also got paint for the walls ordered and that will be here tomorrow, but we have to put it on ourselves."_  
_"This looks really nice!"_  
_"Thanks. I knew- I mean, hoped you'd like it." I bit my tongue. Letting Kiba know who I was could lead to something bad._  
_"So, why're you doing all of this?"_  
_"Because I want to."_  
_"Really? Well, thanks anyway."_  
_"WHERE'S MY TV?!"_  
_"I burned all the electronics, too. We're getting those replaced tomorrow, too. You just have to take me to a store, leave, and let me take care of it."_  
_"Okay. Well, is dinner ready yet?"_  
_"Yup." I said, setting down a few plates._

I had no idea a girl like Miki could cook. She seemed like the kind of girl that never made a meal for herself in her life. But that does seem kinda stupid. Naruto BOUGHT her at an AUCTION. I dug a fork into the meat, took a bite, and practically saw angels.  
"How much crack is in this?! It's amazing!" Miki giggled, setting down her fork.  
"Unbelievably, none. I-I actually remember the first time my Kaa-san made this for me. It's the only thing Chichioya would let her cook because even he loved it." She said, running her fingers through her black hair.  
"So Miki, where do you need me to take you tomorrow?"  
"An electronics store, a furniture store and a few clothing stores." I said, putting me plate in the dishwasher.  
"Okay. Well, we should get to bed."  
"It's only-" Her head turned to the clock for a split second. "8:16. Do we really have to go to bed now?"  
"You might not, but with the shit Naruto has me do I should be getting to bed." I said, annoyed. Miki sighed.  
"I guess I'll sleep too. Good night, Kiba-kun. See you in the morning."  
"I'll sneak off while Naruto's busy with work and take you somewhere."  
"Thanks." She said, closing the door to her room.

As soon as the door shuts, I try to keep myself from dying. She sounds EXACTLY like Hinata! But, I swallow the blush and put the thought of it being completely impossible in my mind. Hinata is gone. How many times do I have to tell myself that. She's gone. I didn't even get to really go on a mission with her. Shino shut himself away from the world after she left and I hate to admit that I did the same; trying to tell myself that it's Hyuuga custom to be married before age 20, but it's not like he had to pull her from the Shinobi program!

So I guess the ring in my wallet is there if I ever see her again. Even if she's married, and especially if she's married to a tool, I'm getting down on one knee and making my feelings known. I probably would've killed Naruto if he had hurt Miki, for the sole reason that she looks like Hinata. That would be my reasoning. And then I'd move into his mansion and I'd make Miki rich. And maybe she'd open up to me enough and show me her eyes.

A slow sigh escaped my lips. I walked into my empty room and slouched down against the wall, trying unsuccessfully to sleep.

{}{}{}The Next Morning{}{}{}

It was early when I woke up, I could tell. My hands ran through my long, black hair and it was obvious Kiba was asleep still. I got up and walked into the kitchen. 5:37 am. Dammit. Why am I even awake? I've NEVER woken up this early. By my own desire, anyway. I'd get up for missions, or travel, but never just waking up. I went over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a few things for pancakes and bacon.

About twenty minutes later, Kiba came scuffling out of his room and past me, hand on the doorknob.  
"Oh, no! You are NOT leaving before you eat your breakfast!" I screamed. He jolted and turned.  
"Sit. Eat." I commanded.  
"Okay, okay!" I flashed him a smile and was glad it was dark, because I had my eyes partially open.  
"Mmm! These are great!"  
"It's just Bisquick." I said, finishing my own. My plate was slipped into the dishwasher and Kiba stood up, grabbed my arm and said,  
"I'll drive you somewhere now. I forgot Naruto's gonna be gone for a day on some sort of meeting with the Uchiha's."  
"O-okay. But I'm wearing one of your t-shirts and sweatpants."  
"We'll go clothes shopping first. I'm using Naruto's money, so you can put your money away. Naruto won't miss a few hundred thousand." He said, grabbing my arm and pushing me into the passenger seat of his car.

It took ten minutes to get to a mall and Kiba walked me into a store, handed me a credit card and left. I opened my eyes and almost died. He really know what places I loved to shop at. This was my favorite store. I bought about everything and ran through the racks for shirt after skirt after dress after shoes. The Hyuuga Diamond was around my neck and kept hitting my collar bone, but I kept it there, wishing it would go away. It reminded me of father. Of my promise. Of the life I wanted to forget...  
"Are you ready to check out, Miss- HINATA-SAMA?!"  
"I know, I'm a mess. Can I wear these out of here?" I said, holding up a top, jeans and pair of shoes.  
"Absolutely!" The woman said, pushing me in the dressing room.  
"Just hand me the tags, and I'll ring them up along with your other clothes.

I ripped three tags off my clothes and handed them to her. She took my other clothes and rang them up. I handed her a credit card and said,  
"Credit."  
"Okay." I walked out of the room. Small black heels, a purple top with sequins on it and skinny jeans.  
"Oh, that looks amazing on you!" The woman said, handing me three huge bags and the card.  
"Where can I go for other stuff?" I asked.  
"Well, Vicky's Secret is still next door, along with a shoe store or two, and there's a few other stores. Nothing much has changed since you were here last time, but they added a pretzel place where that little coffee shop used to be," The woman said. "She cried for an hour when she saw the sign." She said, pointing a thumb at her coworker.  
"I probably would've too... I was gonna take Kiba-kun, there after I was do-"  
"Kiba? As in Inuzuka Kiba?!"  
"Yeah..."  
"He," Her voice sank to a whisper. "He wants to propose to you!"  
"I know," I whispered back. "But he doesn't exactly know I'm Hinata. He hasn't seen my eyes, and he thought I wouldn't grow my hair out to save my life."  
"Oh. So, who are you?"  
"Miki."  
"That's sooooo a name he would give you! Beautiful Princess. Ha!"  
"Well, I have to go. Thanks for the help!" I said, taking the bags and heading into Victoria's Secret and buying 648 worth of bra's an underwear and I even splurged on some PINK perfume.

I met up with Miki a few hours later and stared when I saw how many bags covered her body. I immediately grabbed a few, purposely avoiding the ones from Victoria's Secret.  
"This is... a lot..." I said, trudging under the weight.  
"Well, I'm done with clothes." I suddenly noticed she was changed into some clothes that fit her hourglass figure much better. Skinny jeans, small black heels and a loose fitting purple top.  
"Take me to the electronics store next." I said as I loaded everything into the backseat of his car, leaving the trunk free for the new laptops and TV.  
"So, I'm going to be with you on this one, because I want- THAT TV!" He said, running over to a 60" flat screen.  
"Okay, we can get that one. We're using your boss's money, right?"

It took a painstakingly long time to get Kiba to leave so I could pay for things, but once we were out, we had two nice laptops, new house phones, the TV he wanted and a home computer. I also signed up with AT&T and got Kiba new cellphone and the best cable package Naruto's money could buy.

Once we got home, Kiba spent about three hours working and swearing and working some more on getting everything set up himself.  
"A-are you sure you don't w-want me to help?" I would ask every few minutes.  
"No way! Fuck! No, I SWEAR, this try and it'll be working fine!" was his answer about every time.

Finally, I pushed him out of the way and fixed it in about three minutes, setting it under the TV, which was resting nicely on the mantle.  
"There. That wasn't so hard. And I have to call the furniture guys, since I already picked out the furniture for the office, and both bedrooms. And after that's done, this place will be amazing! Oh, and I bought some paint yesterday, so, could I'll paint the bathroom and you paint the office, got it?"  
"Yeah sure." He said, grabbing a can and the brush and roller I handed him.

Painting? Jeez. I hate manual labor. I'm a ninja for fuck's sake! I don't even LIKE working for Naruto... But I didn't complain and I moved everything away from the walls and started painting.

Miki came in two hours later, covered in paint and claiming the bathroom was finished and drying, so we had to leave the door partially open when we went in there.  
"Can I help you, Kiba-kun?"  
"Yeah sure. I'm done with three walls, you do can just fix my mistakes until I'm done with the roller.  
"It looks good." She said.  
"You're looking at it?"  
"Umm, yeah. You have brown hair and paint on your left elbow." I looked down, rubbing violently.  
"Haha. I'm just kidding."  
"Don't do that!"  
"Shut up, Kiba-kun."  
"Sorry..." I said, rubbing more paint on the wall.  
"How 'bout you finish up and I'll make dinner?" She asked.  
"Sounds good." I replied, my stomach growling.  
"Great. I'll start and call you when it's ready." She said, walking out of the room, giving me a ghost of a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: One Month Left

**I don't own Naruto **

**Behind My Eyes **

**Chapter 5: One Month Left **

**_ Here's chapter 5! Please R&R! Recap of last chapter!_**

_Miki came in two hours later, covered in paint and claiming the bathroom was finished and drying, so we had to leave the door partially open when we went in there._  
_"Can I help you, Kiba-kun?"_  
_"Yeah sure. I'm done with three walls, you do can just fix my mistakes until I'm done with the roller._  
_"It looks good." She said._  
_"You're looking at it?"_  
_"Umm, yeah. You have brown hair and paint on your left elbow." I looked down, rubbing violently._  
_"Haha. I'm just kidding."_  
_"Don't do that!"_  
_"Shut up, Kiba-kun."_  
_"Sorry..." I said, rubbing more paint on the wall._  
_"How 'bout you finish up and I'll make dinner?" She asked._  
_"Sounds good." I replied, my stomach growling._  
_"Great. I'll start and call you when it's ready." She said, walking out of the room, giving me a ghost of a smile._

A few weeks later, Kiba and I were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. It was around eight a.m. Naruto had given Kiba the day off so HE could go to the human auction so he didn't get another quote-on-quote "broken" one.

Kiba was quieter than usual. He had been eating quickly and going back to his room or rushing to work every day for the past week. I was beginning to worry about him.  
"Okay," I said once he stood up, using Byakugan to see where his wrist was so I could grab it. "What's the matter?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, you've been avoiding me. You're always at work and you have been eating really fast and haven't been making conversation. Why?"

I didn't know what I was supposed to say to her. I could tell that even with her eyes closed, she was sad that I wasn't talking to her.  
"Why won't you talk to me?"  
"I- Uh... There's a lot of reasons." I said, pulling my arm out of her grip and walking into my bedroom.

As soon as I heard the door close, tears started to slip down my cheeks. Why won't he talk to me? He's been so distant. I'm worried about him and he's being an ass.

The door revived a slight rapping. I shut my eyes, wiped my tears and walked over, turning the handle and pulling the door open. I feel a slightly unfamiliar chakra.  
"Oh my god," The person said, obviously looking around the room and at me.  
"Hina-chan!" The person threw their arms around me and another voice said,  
"Huh. This is exactly what I'd imagine you living in after all this. Looks pretty nice though..." I recognized the voices and my eyes jumped open.  
"Hanabi-chan! Neji-Nii!" I said, hugging Hanabi back and forcing her to let go of me so I could hug Neji.  
"How've you been, Hina-Nee?" Hanabi asked.  
"I'm okay. I'm not amazing, since I'd rather be living up there," I pointed to Naruto's mansion. "But I'll settle for this and someone living with me who's NOT a complete and utter asshat..." My voice trailed off.  
"Who lives here with you?" Neji asked me.  
"His name's Kiba."  
"Inuzuka?!" Neji replied, slightly panicked. He never really liked Kiba. That didn't stop me from hanging out with him, though. Neji had SOME effect on my life, just not a lot.  
"Yeah!" I said happily.  
"Can we come in?" Hanabi asked.  
"Umm, actually, I'd feel better if we went out somewhere." I replied, playing with my fingers like I used to.  
"Uhh, okay..." Neji said.  
"Gimme one minute. And if you feel Kiba's chakra coming out of his bedroom, close your eyes, and frankly, hide." Neji crossed his arms.  
"Fine. But listen, we'll just stay out here. You have five minutes." He said, pointing to his left wrist.

I rushed back inside and into my room, pulling on my gray Ugg boots, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a light blue tank-top with a jean jacket over it. My hair went up in a high ponytail and I weaved a purple ribbon through the strands.

I walked out of my room and knocked on Kiba's door, opening it when he didn't answer.  
"Kiba-kun?" I said, looking around with Byakugan. I felt his chakra in the... closet?!

But nevertheless, I walked over to the closet door and opened it. Kiba was lying inside on a pile of probably dirty clothes, what I assumed to be Akamaru sleeping next to him. Damn, that dog got big...  
"K-Kiba-kun?" His head jolted up and the dog barked loudly.  
"What?!" He yelped frantically.  
"I'm going out for a while."  
"Do you need me to drive you anywhere?"  
"It's okay. I'm not going far," I smiled softly and waved.  
"I'll probably be back after dinner, so don't hesitate to make something." I could tell he nodded and I walked out of his bedroom.

Once I was outside, Hanabi and Neji walked me out to Neji's car. I had to admit, it was about a twenty minute walk up to the road, I'd had just never noticed, even WITH all of the shit I've carried from the road to the house over the past month.

So anyway, we all piled into Neji's fancy-ass car. And I had to say, it was MUCH nicer than Kiba's old rusty pickup. But Kiba's car smelled like Kiba. This car smelled like Rich Person, not Best Friend. I sighed. My fingers brushed against the large diamond around my neck.  
"You're wearing Oba-san's necklace still?"  
"Yes. Kaa-san was the most important person in my life," I replied.  
"And it reminds me of the father I want nothing to do with." Neji looked at me almost sadly.

He had grown out his bangs so he didn't have to have a headband wrapped around his forehead to hide the Cursed Mark. Not really important, but it was an interesting observation...

"I'm sorry about your father, Hinata." Neji said, putting his hand on my shoulder for the couple seconds we were stopped at the light.  
"It's alright," I turned to Hanabi.  
"How much longer do I have left, Hanabi-chan?"  
"Umm, about a month," She checked her phone. "One month from tomorrow."  
"Shit..." I said, checking my own calendar. I wanted to think it was wrong. A month?! That wasn't enough time to get somebo- **KIBA!**Why didn't I think of this earlier?!

**There's chapter 5! PLEASE R&R! -Chiharu-chan**


	6. Chapter 6: Pasta and Conversation

**I don't own Naruto!**

Behind Me Eyes

Chapter 6: Pasta and Conversation

**_Here's chapter 6! Thanks for your reviews and please R&R!  
Little recap!_****  
**  
_"I'm sorry about your father, Hinata." Neji said, putting his hand on my shoulder for the couple seconds we were stopped at the light.  
"It's alright," I turned to Hanabi.  
"How much longer do I have left, Hanabi-chan?"  
"Umm, about a month," She checked her phone. "One month from tomorrow."  
"Shit..." I said, checking my own calendar. I wanted to think it was wrong. A month?! That wasn't enough time to get somebo- KIBA! Why didn't I think of this earlier?!_

Neji, Hanabi and I walked- no, ran is the better word here- from his car and into a restaurant in a nice complex next to a little bookstore.  
"Konichiwa, my name is Asami, I'll be your waiter tonight!" A perky waitress with blonde hair and blue eyes said.  
"Hello!" Hanabi replied ever perkier. My little sister had always had a way with those kinds of things.  
"So, what can I get you to drink?"  
"Water with lemon." Neji replied cooly.  
"Raspberry lemonade!" Hanabi chirped.  
"Dr. Pepper." I replied, turning a page in the menu looking for the pasta section.  
"Okay!" She replied, trying to sound happier than Hanabi. I hated it when she did this. "Do you need a minute to look over the menu?"  
"Yes." Neji replied. I saw blush tiptoe on her cheeks. I hated it when HE did this.  
"Okay! I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks!"  
She walked away and into the kitchen.  
"She totally looooves yoooou, Neji-Nii..." Hanabi sing-songed.  
"Shut up, Hanabi." He replied, setting his menu down on the table.  
"So Hinata." He started, looking at me. I sank into the seat. That tone of voice was NEVER a good thing when talking to my cousin. Kaa-san had told me and Hanabi once when we were little that Neji had all the marks of a great therapist. That wasn't a good thing. Neji's really nice, but it feels like interrogation (Which is NOT a good thing by the way).  
"What?"  
"Why do you like living there? Why don't you live with whoever lives in the mansion?"  
"Well, there's no way I'm going up there."  
"Why not?"  
"Because. N-Naruto-kun lives up there and he's become a complete asshat..."  
"So, why do you live in that little shack?"  
"Hey, that "little shack"-" I did air quotes to strengthen my point. "Is really nice! There's all state-of-the-art stuff in that house!" I huffed.  
"Okay, but you can't possibly like living with Kiba, can you?"  
"Of course I can and do. I like Kiba-kun because he's nice to me. Unlike Naruto, who would've killed me if Kiba didn't stop him."  
"Does Kiba stop Naruto from killing every girl he buys?"  
"Well, no... But! That doesn't mean Kiba's a bad person, it just means that he likes me!" I said, wondering where exactly my cousin was going with this.  
"I'm just saying that Kiba's going to try something."  
"Kiba-kun is NOT that kind of person, Neji-Nii." I replied with a slightly angry undertone. I hated when he was like this.  
Kiba was always nice to me, even when everybody thought I was a weak little baby. Shino was nice to, and so was Hanabi, but Kiba was the only one that really understood me for me. Kiba was the one who let me cry on his shoulder when Naruto would completely forget about me. Kiba was the one who let me sleep over at his house when I was too much of a wreck to go back to my own home. Kiba was the one who held my hand through all my hardships, and Neji STILL hates him.  
"I'm just saying-"  
"And I'm "just saying" that Kiba is a good person. Why don't you like him?" I was biting back tears. It was bad enough my father hated me so much I couldn't even live in his house anymore, but now the rest of my family was trying to destroy my newfound peace-of-mind.  
"He's not-"  
"Not what? Not rich? Not part of the upper class? Not "worthy" of being in the presence of a Hyuuga?! Aren't YOU the one that spent all his time as a kid with a girl who didn't even have a LAST NAME and some freaky kid with huge eyebrows?!" My cousins face went pale.  
"I-I-I-I-"  
"Exactly."

"And here are your drinks!" The waitress said, setting down four glasses. "Are you ready to order?"  
"Uh, yeah." Hanabi said. We placed our orders and she walked away.  
"How the hell did you find out about that?!" My cousin hissed.  
"I have my ways. And Tenten-chan was one of my friends. How is she? I haven't seen her since I was sold at an illegal human auction." My tone was a mixture of sarcasm and angry at this point. I was pissed as hell at my cousin. I needed to get married. Soon. Or at least engaged. I hate my father, but maybe Neji would put up with Kiba-kun if he was part of the family. Kiba's family sure loved me. They thought I was some sort angel or something.  
"Dammit..." He said.  
"Hahaha." I had almost forgot Hanabi was sitting next to me.  
"So, what's your opinion on the matter, Hanabi?"  
"Umm..." My sister said. Sometimes she was worse than Neji was, but this was my lucky day.  
"Kiba-kun's a nice guy. He was always nice to me. He treated me and Nee-chan like humans and not the upper class. I don't understand why you hate him so much." Neji grimaced.  
"You of all people should know that he isn't the kind of person your father would want in our family-"  
"THAT'S it?!" I screamed. Well, not screamed, but it was loud enough to make a few heads turn.  
"H-huh?"  
"You hate Kiba-kun because my FATHER doesn't like him?!"  
"It's not just Oji-sama, Hinata. It's the Clan Elders. They hate anybody who doesn't have noble blood."  
"So you're going along with them?! Neji, you're supposed to be on my side here, not theirs!"  
"I... I know, but I'm not sure. I'm already on the Elders bad side," His fingers grazed the Cursed Mark. "So, I'm not sure how I should proceed with this. I want to help you Hinata, but your father is one of the most stubborn people I know, and I'm fairly acquainted with myself." I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. There were VERY few times where my cousin made jokes, but when he did they were pretty funny, or at least easy to laugh at. Hanabi giggled too.  
"Look, Neji," I said. "I want you to get the Elders warmed up to Kiba. You too Hanabi." I said, poking my sister.  
"What?!"  
"I want you to make, force if it comes down to it, the Elders like Kiba-kun. He's gonna be around a lot soon."  
"You mean you're getting married to INUZUKA KIBA?!" Neji spat.  
"Umm, maybe. But even if we don't get married, he's my best friend. I want the Clan to like him. My father worships Hanabi, so if she can convince him, it won't be hard to get the rest of the Clan to like him."  
"That seems a bit risky."  
"Oh well! I'm fucking SICK of father thinking I'm worthless and hating all my friends."  
"Yes, but you're talking about Kiba like he's going to propose to you and you're going to get married!"  
"Yeah, well the second he figures out who I am, we probably will!" Neji's eyes grew angry.  
"Hinata, you KNOW you can't do that!"  
"Can't do what?" The waitress said, walking back up with a tray of food.  
"N-nothing. Just a slight family issue."  
"Oh, the Hyuuga's are falling apart, eh?"  
"No. It's different." I replied, brushing her off.  
"Well, here's your food. Need anything else?"  
"Nope. We're good." Neji quickly replied. She smiled and walked away. I dug my fork into my food to avoid our conversation. Neji did the same.  
"So, how's it been going with Kiba-kun Hina-Nii? Is he just like he used to be?" Hanabi asked. Oh, Hanabi-chan. The number of pointless conversation starters you have never ceases to amaze me.  
"Yeah," I said between bites. "He's still really nice and looks for the good in people. He's been really sweet to me in contrast to Chichioya." I said, pressing my palm to my cheek as I ate.  
"Sounds nice! He's really cute, isn't he Hina-Nii? I think he's cute!" I rolled my eyes at my sister. Neji hadn't spoken a word since our food had come a few minutes ago. He sat quietly, staring intently at the conversation I was having with my sister.  
"I haven't really been able to look at him since I met him, so I can't really answer that..." I replied. It was the ONLY thing I could say without Neji coming back to Kiba's house with me and killing the dog-nin.  
"Oh blargh!" Hanabi said. "Just take a picture of you two together and look at his face then!" It was actually a great idea.  
"Are you ready for your bill?" Asami said, coming back up to us.  
"Yes." Neji replied. She set a small black folder (you know, those black things they put checks and credit cards in) on the table and Neji immediately handed her a credit card.  
"Okay! I'll be right back with this! Need any boxes before I go?"  
"Nope!" Hanabi answered for the three of us. I nodded in agreement and she walked away.

I looked outside. Well, actually I looked at the window. It was raining so hard I couldn't see out of it. All I saw was three faces with white eyes staring at the glass too.  
"Damn. It's raining pretty hard."  
"I have a twenty minute walk from the road to Kiba's house. Quit your bitching." I said to my cousin.  
"Alright whatever. Enjoy your walk." He replied with a shrug. Asami came back and Neji signed the check and we left.  
We made a mad dash for Neji's car and got in without getting drenched. My hair wasn't even very wet! I sat down next to my cousin with my little sister taking up the back.  
"Just drive me back to the road by Kiba's and I'll get out there."  
"In the pouring rain?"  
"For a twenty minute walk?"  
"I'll run. Don't worry about me." I said, switching on Sirius to the Blue Collar Comedy Station. This was the one thing I didn't like about Kiba's truck. It didn't have Sirius XM radio. So, I made everybody shut up while I let George Carlin and Larry the Cable Guy sink in until I got out of the car fifteen minutes later.  
"Thanks Neji! Come by and see me again!" I waved to the car as it drove away and I was alone in the pouring rain, walking back to Kiba's house while I was getting drenched to the bone in the freezing cold rain.

I should have made Neji drive all the way to the house.


	7. Chapter 7: Soaked Through

**I don't own Naruto! **

**Behind My Eyes **

**Chapter 7: Soaked Through **

* * *

I didn't really bother to run to Kiba's door. I simply walked slowly through the rain, ruining my current outfit. I was glad I didn't really like clothes like this anyway. My hair began to stick to my face, neck, and back as I walked and I only picked up my pace when the freezing cold rain crashing against my skin started to hurt and in some weird way… burn.

I had to have been walking for a half-hour before I finally got to the little house. I saw a light on, thanking Kami-sama Kiba was home. I marched myself up to the door, closed my eyes, and knocked. The door was opened slowly at first and then thrown against the wall.

"Miki?!" Kiba screamed, forcing me inside, "Oh my Kami, are you okay?!"  
"I-I'm cold…" I replied, "and wet; v-very wet."  
"Here," he handed me a towel, "use this. I'll go run a bath or something." He pulled his hoodie over his chest, exposing his boring black t-shirt.  
"You've got to get those clothes off. Put that on." He disappeared into the bathroom and I pulled off all my jewelry except my necklace. Then, my jacket, shirt, and undershirt, then my boots, leggings and skirt. I slid the hoodie on over my plaid bra and polka dot panties, trying to wring my hair out over the sink. That didn't work. I looked around and noticed that I needed to buy some more things if I didn't get sick. There needed to be a mat to put boots on next to the door, and a rug right inside because the only part of the house I DIDN'T change was the floors. I sneezed and prayed I didn't get sick. I'm so fucking miserable when I'm sick…

I heard Kiba emerge from the bathroom and turned my head, keeping my eyes closed, acknowledging his presence.  
"C'mere," he said, "everything's all ready, just… call me when you're done I guess." Akamaru came padding out of the master bedroom and over to me. I felt him brush against my bare leg and rubbed his white fur. That dog was literally 150 lbs. heavier at least. He had at least tripled in size.  
"Akamaru," Kiba said, "you can cuddle with Miki later. Sh has to take a bath now so she doesn't get sick." I smiled.  
"It's okay," I said, carefully maneuvering through the kitchen over to the hallway that contained the bathroom, but still managing to trip over something, "my dad really didn't like dogs. When I was little, my best friend had this little white dog that he absolutely CHERISHED. They did everything together."  
"Sounds nice."  
"Yeah." I walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind me.  
"Just tell me if you need anything." Kiba called. I heard the TV turn on.

I silently dipped my fingers in the water and smiled. I pulled off Kiba's hoodie and then my soaking wet underwear, hanging them on the towel rack in a feeble attempt to dry them. I sneezed, staring into the mirror. Once again, I prayed that I wouldn't get sick. I plunged my body into the warm water. My hand swished through the water. I just sat there, completely silence. I whispered song lyrics to myself because I was bored. If I was quiet enough, I could hear the television. Kiba was obviously watching How I Met Your Mother. While that is a fantastic show, I don't really understand it. I washed my hair and sighed, letting myself sink deeper into the water. I breathed out of my nose and watched the water bubble for a second. Seeing the my fingers were prune-like, I drained the water in the bathtub and stood up. I wrung out my hair and wrapped a towel around it. I dried myself off with another towel and wrapped that one around my body, grabbing my necklace, bra, and panties and closing my eyes. I opened the door and threw my soaked clothes which still lie on the kitchen floor into the washing machine. I walked into my bedroom and sneezed a couple more times.

"Shit," I whispered, "If I get fucking sick, I'm going to… I don't know what I'm going to do, but it'll be something." I reached into my dresser and pulled out a plain t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I pulled Kiba's hoodie back over my head and went into the living room.

Kiba was flipping through channels and occasionally stood up to crush the cable box with his fist, thinking that it would somehow make a difference.  
"The rain's probably m-messing up t-the signal," I said after he repeated the cable box smashing a fifth time. He jolted.  
"Oh," he said, clutching his heart with his hand, "you scared me." I sniffled.  
"Sorry." I walked and sat down on the chair next to the couch, pulling the huge blanket over my body.  
"You want some hot chocolate?" I nodded.  
"Yes, please!" I sneezed a few more times.  
"I'll get you some Tylenol too…" Kiba said, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

**POV Change: Inuzuka Kiba**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and blankly looked around. I had no idea where the fucking hot chocolate is! I tore into the pantry and after a few minutes, found a package. I poured it into a mug and put in exactly five marshmallows before putting it in the microwave. After it came out, I put in three more marshmallows and let it sit for exactly two minutes. I… I don't know why I was doing this. I mean, Miki isn't Hinata, for Kami's sake! This was how Hinata liked her hot chocolate, I hope this is acceptable for Miki.

I brought the mug back to Miki, who was having a sneezing fit. Before I set the mug down, I went into the bathroom and grabbed the box of Kleenex off the top of the toilet and handed that to her first.  
"Thanks…" she said weakly, taking the box and blowing her nose and then taking the mug, putting it to her lips.  
"Did… did you melt marshmallows in this?"  
"S-sorry," I said, "I make hot chocolate in a weird way…"  
"It's exactly how I like it," she said, taking another gulp and setting it down on the coffee table, making weird hand gestures similar to jazz hands and saying,  
"Hothothothothothothothot…"  
"You want some water?" I asked.  
"N-no, it's fine." She replied, calming down and sneezing loudly, grabbing another tissue and blowing her nose, "Do I have a fever?" She asked after pressing her hand to her forehead. I put my hand on her forehead and said,  
"You seem a little warm, but I don't think it's a fever." She leaned her head back.  
"Thank god," she said, taking another sip of hot chocolate, "I'm so miserable when I'm sick…"  
"That's not good," I said, turning on the TV, "Anything you wanna watch?"  
"No," she said, grabbing the tissue box and standing up, setting an empty mug on the coffee table.  
"Done already?!"  
"Yeah…" she replied, "I'm gonna go to bed early." she sneezed, "I really hope I don't get sick."  
"It was a twenty minute walk from the road! I'm sure whoever you were hanging around with could've driven you down here!"  
"They offered," she said, grabbing her door handle, "but I didn't think it was raining that hard."  
"Miki, anyone with eyes could've- oh yeah…" I said, sounding kind of stupid.  
"You're the only one not allowed to see my eyes, Kiba," Miki said, "I knew it was raining, I just wasn't aware it was raining THIS hard. Well," she said, "goodnight, Kiba. I'll see you in the morning. If I'm not up by the time you l-leave, check on me, okay?" I nodded. She opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her after walking in.

* * *

**POV Change: Hyuuga Hinata**

* * *

I sat down on my bed, sighing. I just wanted to tell Kiba so badly. I looked up at the ceiling, switching off the light. I sneezed.  
"Dammit…" I swore, "I'm NOT getting sick…" I buried my face in my hoodie, sighing. I sneezed and blew my nose again, my head hitting the pillow on my bed. I closed my eyes, sleep coming almost instantly.

* * *

**_Chapter 7! I tried not to have any POV changing, but I couldn't think of anything for Hinata to be doing, so I changed it to Kiba. I'll try not to do that next chapter, promise! -Chiharu :)_**


End file.
